


Stunting on this Private Party

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: M/M, this is just me imposing my ships on everyone else again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: marko gets a boyfriend now because why THE FUCK not and i think marko and isiah is cute so sorry not at all
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Isiah Kassidy
Series: Domestic Express and the Local Bad Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867327
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the title is so stupid but it was all i can think of and its at least a tiny bit funny  
> or maybe not then sorry actually

Trent and Marko are walking to class, their rooms being in the same hall. 

"I feel like I'm gonna have a  _ loooot _ of work today." Marko complains, "I haven't ended on 'Pain' in so long." He accentuates by flailing his arms in the air.

"Well if it makes you feel better, none of us ever end on 'Pain' so it's not like you're doing homework alone." Trent consoles with a pat on Marko's shoulder opposite him.

"Yeaaah, but–" Marko cuts himself off abruptly and stops walking. Trent sort of stumbles before he stops too, trying to follow Marko's gaze to see what caught his attention. 

"Hey bud? You good?" Trent asks. 

"Who's that?" Marko asks, still looking straight ahead and pointing at someone. Trent squints and sees two kids, one in his year and the other in Marko's. 

"Which one Quen or Kassidy? Wait you don't know them, the one with the cool hair that would literally look shitty if it was anyone else or the one with the bright ass orange shoes that would also look shitty if it was anyone else?" Trent asks. Marko's face brightens a bit with a shade of pink.

"Shoes…" Is all Marko says in response while gazing down slowly, fully checking out Kassidy.

"That's Isiah Kassidy, cool dude, I think he's majored in psychology or sociology, one of those that are actually interesting. He's in your year. Actually you know what, I vaguely remember going to high school with them, I think that's how they know each other." Trent explains. Marko resumes walking immediately and Trent half jogs a few steps to catch up. He is immediately aware that they are headed right towards Marq and Isiah. 

"Hi, I'm Marko!" Marko introduces himself to Isiah.  _ Damn, this kid's got no fear. _ Trent thinks. 

"Hey Marko, I'm Isiah, what's up Trent!" Isiah sees Trent coming up from behind but extends a hand to Marko. Marko takes it and shakes rapidly either from enthusiasm or nerves. 

"Is this little dude yours?" Marq asks Trent. 

"Yeah, uh sorta, we're friends, we met him before the semester started him and his brother are cool." Trent explains. 

"I gotta hang out with you guys again, I don't know shit." Isiah says. Marko is absolutely still just staring up at him. 

"Well hey, it was nice to meet you Marko but we gotta get to class, see you around shortie!" Isiah bid goodbye, Marq waving and following behind him.

"Bye, see you!" Marko shouts to them. "He called me shortie." Marko brings his hands to his blushing cheeks as he smiles. 

"Damn Marko, you really go after it don't you?" Trent remarks and ruffles Marko's hair. 

"Yes!" Marko replies and turns to Trent as they start heading toward class again, "Will you help me?" He asks, eyes wide. 

"Of course," Trent hooks his arm around Marko's neck, "that's what bros are for." 

  
  


The whole time in class Marko is fidgeting and moving around in his seat, which isn't uncommon but the nervous/excited energy is just emanating while usually it's bored/trying to concentrate energy. 

His mind has almost been constantly on Isiah, he's still taking notes but absolutely none of the information has entered his brain due to the occupancy level. 

It's his last class of the day thankfully, he really wants to get home and tell Jack everything, not that there's much to tell at the moment. 

He sent Jack a text before class started but shoved his phone in his backpack so he wouldn't be as distracted. 

[2:44] JAKC MY CLAS SSTARTS IN 1 MIN BUT THERES TBIS HOT BOY I SAW OG MY GOD HIS BAME IS ISIAH HES SO HIT OKAY BYE

He looks at the clock tapping his pencil on the desk at an insane speed. 

3:08

Seven minutes left,  _ come oooooooooon. _ Marko slumps in his seat, knees still bouncing wildly, he's glad that the room isn't silent, other people talking, because he is making a lot of noise. 

"Alright, once you finish taking the notes that are on the board you are free to go." The professor says and Marko leans back over his desk, writing sloppily as he scribbles everything down. 

He's about halfway through when he sees multiple people just take a picture of the board and leave.  _ Oh yeah, I have a phone… too late!  _ Marko is already almost done, he finishes out the last couple of lines before pulling his backpack on the table and just sliding everything in there before dashing out as he pulls out his phone. 

[2:47] whered you see him ? 

[2:48] did you talk to him ? 

[2:50] okay youre in class talk later 

[3:10] JAAAAAAACK HEEESS SOOOO CUUUUUUTE HE WEARS A CHAIN BUT IT DOESNT LOOK DOUCHEY THATS SO MEAN TO MY HEEEEART 

Marko is waiting outside Chuck's classroom because they always walked back together but he's early out of his class and quite honestly vibrating outside the room. 

Chuck notices him through the small window on the door and waves. Marko waves back with a huge smile. He sees Chuck pull out his phone. 

[3:12] Sorry dude 3 more minutes and probably actually 2

[3:12] NO PROBLEM!!! 

Marko flips back to his chat with Jack. 

[3:11] wait so did you talk to him ? 

[3:13] YES ! HE KNEW TRENT AND HE HAD THIS FRIEND WITH HIM (WHO WAS ALSO HOT) AND I WENT UP AND TOLD HIM MY NAME IS MARKO

[3:13] you always were more fearless 

[3:14] OKAY CHUCKIES COMING ILK TALK TO YOU LATER BYYE 

Marko pockets his phone and smiles up when Chuck comes out, draping his arm around Marko and squeezing. 

"How was class, was it as boring as mine? Statistics is a fucking joke." Chuck practically shouts. 

"Yeah it was boring, but it was also kinda hard to focus because I saw this guy earlier and I talked to him! And he's really hot!" Marko cannot stress enough how hot Isiah is. 

"Well what's this guys name?" Chuck asks, as he steers Marko out of the way of a door opening. 

"Isiah Kassidy!" Marko says, butterflies occupying his stomach as he does. 

"Oh dude for real? Him and Quen are crazy, they throw these exclusive parties. I snuck into one once and got trashed." Chuck remembers. "Pirate Parties, I think they call 'em. Don't know why." Chuck frowns. 

"Private Party." Orange corrects from somewhere behind them. 

"AAAAAAAAaah Orange! You scared me!" Marko jumps back at hearing Orange's voice. 

"Sorry." Orange says before stepping in line with them on Marko's other side. 

"Private Party? It's been Private Party this whole time?" Chuck asks, frowning, "No way." 

Orange nods. Chuck frowns further.

"You coming over?" Orange asks Marko as if he isn't over everyday. 

"Yeah! If that's okay?" Marko asks as if he isn't over everyday. Orange nods again and Marko smiles. "I was just gonna stop by my room to get Jungle if you guys wanna come, if not we can meet you over there." 

"We'll come." Orange agrees, plopping his hand down on Marko's head before falling back to his side and into his pocket. 

They walk over to the dorms, sneaking in the side way so Marko doesn't have to sign in Chuck and Orange as guests. 

"Jack!" Marko yells as greeting and tackles him onto the bed in a huge hug. 

"Hmph, hey Marko. Hi Chuck, *wheeze* Orange. Too tight Marko." Jack pushes at Marko's shoulder. 

"Sorry!" Marko apologizes while sliding off of Jack and the bed, rolling on the floor to stand back up. 

"Hurry up." Chuck calls as he tugs Marko, leaving the room. 

Orange tosses Jack his backpack and gestures to the door with his head.

"Let's go." Orange announces and Jack pulls his shoes on and heads out.

Jack and Orange catch up with Chuck and Marko and Jack leans over to ask. 

"So, you have a crush on some guy named Isiah?" Marko blushes but smiles big. 

"No, he's just hot, but I want to know him." Marko bites his lip to try and cover his grin. 

"Sure." Jack responds, laughing. Orange smirks. 

"You'll have a crush on him." He predicts. Chuck made him sneak into their party with him and Isiah seems like his energy would match Marko's well. 

"Trent promised he'd help me! What should I do, though, I don't really know him?" Marko asks for input. 

"Just ask them to hang out, Trent knows them he'll get them to come over or something. Maybe they'll invite us to their party." Chuck hopes, sorta not talking about Marko anymore.

Orange pushes Chuck for getting sidetracked and in retaliation Chuck messes up Orange's hair. Or at least tries to, a quick run through of his hand puts it back in place. 

"Fuck you and your stupid hair." Chuck flips him off. 

"Trent's almost out of class. I'll text him." Orange ignores Chuck and let's Trent know what's up. 

They arrive at the apartment, Marko has the homework playlist already up but they don't start their work yet. An amendment made to the homework pact allows for everyone to get out of class before it is put into practice. Chuck flips on some random cartoons as they wait for Trent. 

Chuck only gets two and a half episodes of Invader Zim before Trent is opening the door. 

"Son of a bitch!" Chuck yells, knowing that he has to do his homework now. 

"Hello to you, too. Anyways, I texted Marq he said he'd come over later with Isiah, and also I guess he put us on the list for their party on Friday." Trent explains as he settles at the dining table. 

"FUCK YES, MARKO HIT THAT PLAYLIST!" Chuck jumps, reinvigorated by the party invite. They all settle in to do their work and Marko starts the music. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont why trent went to high school with them but he did because i just made it up  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up super long i really just kept going woops

Marko hits the play button but turns to Trent. 

"What time are they coming? What should we do? Oh man do I look okay??" Marko worries, now fussing about with his clothes.

"They are coming whenever we finish our homework, I'll text them, we can just play video games or something, and you look fine." Trent reassures Marko. "Now you should probably start so that they can get here and you can actually talk to Isiah." Marko's eyes widen and he gets to work. 

Trent is sitting at the table, Marko on the floor by his feet, at some point laying back so his head is under it. Chuck is taking up the whole couch with papers and books, Jack is leaned up against the back of the couch and Orange is laying on his stomach with his face on his textbook as he somehow writes in his notebook next to it. The speaker is somewhere in the middle of them playing the music. 

"UuuUUUGH I'M OVER IT!" Chuck cries, throwing his head back on the armrest. They were on the 4th song. Which happened to be "Lightning" by The Wanted. 

"Dude calm down, we aren't even on the 'over it as shit' part of the playlist." Trent attempts to make Chuck chill out. 

"Fiiiiiine." Chuck whines but returns his attention to his book. 

Another few songs go by and Trent hears snoring. 

"WAKE UP ORANGE!" He yells to get his attention. Orange's eyes open and he resumes writing. Nobody else is phased as this is a normal occurrence. 

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight." Jack sings along to the current song. Orange taps his foot to Jack's voice.

Marko didn't end on "Pain" but he still finishes before everyone else and immediately runs to the bathroom to give himself a pep talk. 

"He's gonna adore you!" Trent shouts after him and keeps going, he's almost done himself. 

"Treeeeent!" Chuck shouts, despite being in pretty much the same room. (The dining table was just to the side of the couch in front of the kitchen). 

"Whaaaaat." Trent replies, matching Chuck's dragged out tone but dripping with sarcasm to alert that he was no nonsense at the moment.

"Hug me." Chuck demands and opens his arms. "It would make me more productive." He accentuates with grabby hands. 

Trent seriously doubts it but Chuck might get back to work if he does this one thing and if he is being honest, he is starting to reach his limit, too. A hug sounds kinda nice. 

Trent stands and walks over, arms open wide. Chuck stands, too and wraps his arms firmly around Trent. After some nice pats they both pull away and (un)surprisingly Chuck does actually regain some productivity. 

Jack finishes next and flops next to Orange, watching his hand go back and forth as he writes. He really can't figure out how Orange could lay down and see what he's writing. 

"Chuck, Orange, how much longer you got?" Trent asks after he finishes, trying to gauge when he should text Marq and Isiah. Orange lifts a hand with two fingers up. Two minutes. 

"Uno momento…" Chuck holds up a finger as he types rapidly with the other hand. "Turned in, no editing because I am an essay writing genius and I don't care about perfect grades. I'm fucking done! Marko what number was that? Where the fuck did Marko go?" Chuck clearly hadn't seen him run out of the room nor did he hear Trent calling after him. 

"Bathroom and you landed on numberrrrrr… 27." 

27 - "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance. 

"Yes! New fucking record!" Chuck cheers, flexing his biceps for no reason.

"I'm here!" Marko calls jumping back into the living room. 

Trent decides he can text them now, Jack encouraging Orange to finish.

"Alright, they'll be here in ten minutes." Marko's eyes get wide and he starts bouncing so quickly he looks like a rocket about to take off. 

Trent scoops him under his arm and guides him to the couch. He knows the energy is more excitement than nervousness but he figures it's still a good idea to try and settle some of the emotions. Trent tucks Marko against him and Marko visibly relaxes. Jack rolls over to look at Marko. He smiles, he's glad there's someone in their lives that can actually subdue Marko even a little bit. 

Orange flips his book closed and shoves everything back in his backpack but makes no move to get up off the floor. He continues to lay there, face down, the only real movement that occurs is when he plays with a few pieces of Jack's hair.

"You know you're gonna have to get up when they get here, right buddy? Trent asks, hand moving soothingly over Marko's curls. Orange lifts an unenthusiastic thumbs up. 

Trent is in one of his weird bouts of Responsibility but Marko had asked for his help and he is determined to do just that.

Chuck puts Invader Zim back on and sits down on Marko's other side, draping his arm across his shoulders. Marko is appreciative of the contact, effectively being hugged from both sides, and relaxes fully. 

Orange sits up pulling Jack with him.

"Be right back." He says, tugging Jack behind him into his room.

"I swear Juice if you guys are about to take a nap I will murder you in your sleep." Trent threatens, pointing an accusing finger in Orange's direction.

"Ha, bitch!" Chuck taunts while Marko laughs loudly. 

Orange just continues to walk away, flipping Trent off with a half extended middle finger. 

"You're brother's idiot friend is a real dingle sometimes." Trent shakes his head, still petting Marko's hair. Marko continues to laugh and leans into Trent's hand. They really found his weakness for physical affection. 

Orange and Jack walk back out a little bit later, Jack's hair in a braid. 

"Why don't you just do that out here?" Trent asks, it seems a little silly to go back to his room every time. 

"I'm still practicing." Orange says as a way of explanation. Trent frowns in confusion but Chuck seems to understand. 

"Aaaaw, our little cutie doesn't want us to think he's bad at something!" Chuck crows. Orange doesn't answer but he does fiddle with his shirt as he sits down next to Trent. 

"Don't be a little shit, did you _see_ the braid I tried on Trent? That shit sucked." Chuck yells, throwing a pillow that bounces off Orange's head. The doorbell rings and everyone turns to face the door at a variety of speeds, Marko being the quickest. He is already up and running to the door, Trent hops up and wrangles Marko by his shirt. 

"Woah, woah, now, take a chill pill real quick…" He doesn't expect Marko to actually mime taking a chill pill but whatever works. "You good?" Marko nods and they both answer the door in a less panicked manner than Marko would have. 

"Trent! And Marko, right?" Marko nods vigorously when Marq asks. 

"What's up guys, we haven't been to the old Truck Juice household in a while." Isiah walks in looking around as if it's some place new and mysterious. Marko twitches next to him but thankfully doesn't do anything crazy. Isiah leans down toward Marko to whisper and he gets very pink. "So you hang out here a lot? Nice." 

"Yeah, my brother's here too, over there!" Marko points to where Jack and Orange are sitting, Orange's ankle hooked around Jack's. Isiah pats Marko on the chest with the back of his hand before going over to meet Jack. 

Trent swears he sees Marko swoon and he catches him by the shoulder. He lifts a sort of questioning thumbs up. Marko nods again and Trent returns to Marq Quen. 

"Chuckie T! What's up big guy, score some nice D or V recently?" Isiah asks, going in the clap Chuck on the back. 

"Nah, I've been fucking babysitting look at all these kids I got here." Chuck complains. A pillow bounces off his head this time and he glares at Orange. "That's what I'm talking about!" 

"What games do you guys got?" Marq Quen seats himself in front of their stash, looking through them. He pulls out Mario Party. "We gotta play this!" 

"Alright we'll do groups, three teams of two one of one. I'll be by myself, Marko why don't you take Isiah, if that's cool." Trent suggests, fully instigating now. Marko looks hopefully over at Isiah who smiles. 

"No better way to bond than video games." They sit on the floor in front of Chuck where Marq goes to join him. 

They boot up the game and go to pick their characters. 

"Who're you thinking?" Isiah asks, leaning down into Marko again. Marko shivers a little but already has an answer. 

"Koopa Troopa?" Isiah smiles and Marko mimics the action. 

"Let's do it." 

  
  


"Chuck shake it!" Marq yells. 

"I can't get the stupid ass candy out of the bottle! WHY ARE THEY SO BIG? WHY ARE THEY STUPID SHAPES! WHY AM I JUST JERKING OFF THIS REMOTE?!" Chuck is furiously shaking his remote. 

"You eat runts. One is shaped like a banana." Orange says, calmly tilting the remote around as the pieces fall out. 

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" 

They are too busy taunting each other that they don't even realize Marko has one piece left. 

"Got it!" He cries, triumphantly. 

"SON OF A BITCH!" Chuck starts shaking even faster. 

"That's how it's done!" Isiah lifts his hand for a high five. Marko obliges. Their hands connect but Isiah holds on and brings Marko in for a bro hug. He is _so close_ , Marko's head up against Isiah's shoulder. It's just a quick pat and he's pulling away but Marko swears he was there against Isiah for at least five years, maybe a slight over-exaggeration but still. 

After Marko and Isiah get their third star and Isiah bumps his shoulder into Marko's in celebration, Chuck is fucking done. 

"THIS SHIT IS RIGGED AGAINST ME!" 

"Don't give up now! Bonus stars, baby, we could pull through." Marq attempts to spin their position in last place. 

Jack's competitive side is really fighting his support Marko side. _Second place is fine, Marko is into a boy for the second time in his life, don't be a dick._ He told himself trying to be chill. 

The little awards ceremony commences, Chuck and Marq do in fact get a bonus star for allies, buuuut Marko and Isiah are awarded two more for coins and travel. 

"Yeah like we don't know who fucking won!" Chuck berates the TV as the game pretends that the players don't know the winner until it's announced. 

"Shut up, Chuck." Trent smacks him slightly. 

Isiah and Marko are both leaning toward the TV, actually waiting for the results. 

Koopa Troopa makes his little noise as he's declared winner and Isiah and Marko fucking wild out. 

"Yes! We did it!" Marko hops up, arms raised in the air victoriously. 

"Fuck yeah!" Isiah pulls Marko in for a side hug. 

Jack's competitiveness fades away at the sight of his brother looking incredibly happy, he can accept second place. 

"Alright, winners pick the meal of the day." Trents says, throwing the remote to Chuck so he can put on cartoons again. 

Isiah tugs Marko to the side,

"We must consult about this." Marko nods and feels very warm where Isiah is lightly holding his elbow. 

"Okay, it's basic but I'm feeling pizza." Isiah suggests in a whisper. 

"I love pizza!" Marko whisper-yells back. "Do you have a place in mind?" 

"You know that one *i dunno he says some details about it*?" Marko lights up. 

"That's our regular place!" Isiah smiles. 

"Nice! I can order after we know what everyone wants." Isiah slides his phone out of his pocket, pulling up the website. "Alright, spoiler alert it's pizza because what else would we eat in college, what'd you guys want?" 

"Pineapple."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ORANGE!" 

"... I like pineapple…" 

"JACK HOW COULD YOU??!!" 

"Calm the fuck down, Chuck, all I need is sausage somewhere." 

"Yeah you do, ;)." 

"Bro, did you just say 'winkey face'?" 

Isiah is typing in all the suggestions coming at him and soon enough, he's picked through enough of the bickering to have ordered three pizzas with various toppings, but not before–

"Hey, what'd you want, Marko?" Isiah is again, in Marko's space and he really can't help the blushing, his face has been very pink this whole time. 

"Um, I like pepperoni and olives, thanks." He rubs the back of his neck, entirely unsure of what to do with his hands. 

"Alright, order's in." He announces, pulling back out away from Marko. 

Isiah plops himself back down where he was during the game. Marko suddenly doesn't know where to go, he kinda shifts from foot to foot. His thoughts are interrupted, however, when Isiah calls back out to him.

"Hey man, you coming?" Isiah asks while patting the floor next to him. 

Marko stumbles over and sits next to him. Isiah casually hooks his arm around Marko's neck and Marko fights every executive order from his brain telling him to lean in and tuck his head against Isiah's shoulder. 

Chuck honestly betrays him, he moves his leg from where it is behind Marko and not at all subtle pushes Marko into Isiah. Mortifyingly, Marko's hand flies to Isiah's chest to brace himself due to the force of the shove. He glances at Chuck, hoping for a glare but his eyes were too wide in horror. Thankfully Trent slaps Chuck for him. 

Isiah's arm has tightened around Marko.

"Woah, you good, man?" He asks looking down at him with a little concern.

_Jesus_ _Christ he's so hot!_ Marko can't help but think so close to Isiah's face. 

"Y–yeah, yeah I'm all good, just uh _accidentally_ " another look at Chuck, "got shoved." Marko's hand is still on Isiah's chest, he looks down at it and very quickly retracts the hand, shoving it into his lap. 

Isiah seems satisfied with the explanation and settles back to watch the TV. His grip hasn't loosened so Marko is tugged down with him, head now definitely resting against his shoulder. He is filled with so much joy and anxious energy at the same time he cannot focus. 

Why does he have to be so weak to physical touch?! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really dont know how this chapter ended up mostly trents perspective but it did and its probably because im in love with marko and trent as friends  
> also i purposefully wrote that one part with no peeps talking because i wanted it to be about the stupid dialogue and i think its kinda fun imagining who is saying what besides the obvious ones


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just moved back to college and im fucking exhausted but now im watching indie wrestling so cool

"Oh hey! Are you coming to my party on Friday?" Isiah asks. Him and Marq Quen were getting ready to leave. 

"Oh yeah! I'll be there!" Marko smiles widely. 

"Nice!" Isiah grabs his phone from his back pocket, "Let me get your number, shortie, is it cool if I call you shortie? Last person I called that flipped out on me." 

"Yes! It's cool, I don't mind being short." _Especially if it means I can rest my head on your chest when we hug._ Marko leaves unsaid as he ducks his head to input his number. 

"Alright, bye shortie, see ya later!" Isiah dips in for a one armed hug before he's out the door. Marko vaguely registers Marq saying bye and he lifts his hand and waves before closing the door. 

Marko immediately collapses on the floor. 

"Marko?!" Trent yells as Jack stands to possibly revive his dying brother. 

Marko lifts a hand with an "okay" sign and they both relax. Marko has his face covered by his hands and he is rolling back and forth giggling. All the butterflies escaping his stomach all at the same time. 

"Aaw our baby Marko is becoming a man!" Chuck wipes away a fake tear. 

"Hey I'm older than Jack!" Marko says, muffled by his hands. 

"Yeah but Jack got that dick before you." Chuck explains, looking at his nails. 

"Do you have a crush now?" Jack asks sitting forward and smiling as Marko rolls over onto his stomach, pushing his face into the carpet, and groaning. 

"UGH YEESSS!" 

"What're you having sex over there dude? Jesus fuck." Chuck taunts at Marko's response. 

Marko sits up pulling his knees to his chest. His left knee bouncing like crazy. 

"What do I do now?" Marko asks, actually not really sure. 

"Tell him." Jack suggests. 

"Nooo! Don't we have to bond more!? I can't just blurt it out!" Marko shoots that idea in the head. 

"Why not? Just tell him you're into him and whatever else you think." Orange advises. 

"I can't do that!... I'm not hot like you guys…" Marko mumbles but the message comes out loud and clear. 

"WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK TOLD YOU THAT? I'LL KILL EM!" - Chuck

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" - Trent

"Have you seen your face?" - Orange

"Marko, what the fuck?" - Jack

All of them say at the same time. Marko blushes and Chuck literally swoons, throwing his head back on the armrest. 

"STOP! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" 

"Your eyes are gorgeous." Orange says, staring intensely into them. Jack nods by him. Marko's blush turns even more red and Chuck flips.

"UGH, I WANNA KISS YOU'RE GODDAMN CHEEKS, YOU'RE SO FUCKING ADORABLE!" 

"Dude, I can't with this conversation, I'm like mad that you think that. C'mere I need to give you a hug." Trent says, opening up his arms. 

Marko is still blushing and he slowly pulls himself off the floor, walking over with his head kinda ducked. Trent tugs him onto his lap and cradles his head. 

"Don't ever say you're not hot again." Trent scolds. Marko nods against his shoulder, still reeling from all the reinforcement. 

Jack pats Marko on the head and Chuck sits up so he, too, can wrap his arms around Marko from the side. 

Trent and Chuck pull back but Marko is still on Trent's lap. Orange turns to look at Marko again and lifts an eyebrow in questioning. 

Marko blushes again as he looks into Orange's captivating blue eyes. Marko knows this is Orange's way of asking if he understands now. Marko nods his head, maybe he still has his doubts but all these hot people telling him he's hot? That's gotta be good for something. 

"So, you gonna ask him out at the party?" Chuck asks, throwing his legs over Marko adding to the weight on Trent's lap. Marko thinks about it, he still thinks that he should wait a little longer, build up something first. 

"Honestly have no clue." Marko admits as he slumps against Trent's chest. "I think it'll just happen when it does?" 

"You guys looked really cute sitting next to each other." Orange remarks. 

"Does he usually casually touch people like that?" Jack asks, curious about the possible intentions behind them. 

"I mean, he hugs people and throws high fives a lot but besides Quen, I don't think I've seen anyone he's that touchy with. Even with Marq it's not that… sustained, he was holding onto you for a while." Trent expresses. "He definitely feels some sorta connection to you." 

_A connection?_ Marko is vibrating again and Trent pins his arms down to swaddle him. Orange taps Marko on the shoulder so he's looking at him. Orange puts his hand on Marko's forehead. 

"Chill." He says soothingly. Marko visibly relaxes and feels calmer. 

"How'd you do that? Are you a wizard?" Marko asks, voice soft. Orange shrugs.

"My chill is transferable, people sometimes just hand me their babies. But yes." Orange raises a finger to his lips to swear Marko to secrecy. 

"Why don't you ever do that on Chuck?" 

"He's too strong." Orange says simply. 

"Fuck yeah I am, you fuckers can NEVER put me down." 

Marko's mind was honestly fucking blown but he still couldn't take his thoughts off of Isiah. _Connection? That could mean so many things. Trent touches me a lot and that's just friendly. But he did say that Isiah didn't really touch people like that… but maybe he just wants to be close friends, and I want that, too! But I also wanna kiss him!!_

Orange's hand comes down on Marko's forehead again, much more forcefully this time. 

"Woah man, it's crazy in there." He pulls Marko until he's laying over Orange's lap, Chuck adjusting his legs so Marko can lay down, his hair is spread out across Jack. Jack absently starts braiding random pieces. 

"I wanna kiss him." Marko pouts, spilling his thoughts. 

Orange nods. 

"So do it. It's easy." To demonstrate, Orange quickly grabs Trent around the neck and presses his lips to his. 

"Hey! Who said you could kiss Trent?!" Chuck yells from the other side, clinging onto Trent's arm. 

As Orange and Chuck bicker with Trent trying to mediate, Marko thinks about it. Marko sees the merit in what Orange is saying. He could very easily kiss Isiah, that's not scary, it actually sounds awesome. It's the aftermath he's terrified of. _What_ _if I kiss him and he pushes me away? Then what? I just ruined a cool friendship unless he's just like super chill and forgives me. But that's unforgivable! You can't just kiss someone who doesn't want to be kissed that's so mean!_

"Okay clearly my powers are fading, Marko's got a warzone going one in his head. Who wants next go at consoling this baby angel?" Orange asks, patting Marko's head as if he's feeling out Marko's tangled aura. 

"I got it!" Chuck yells. He swings his legs off and pulls Marko back up, cradling his face. "Here's whatcha do. You lay down the fucking LAW! You say, 'Isiah, I am into you. Do you wanna GO OUT?'" 

"That's what I just said." Orange says, looking around to see if maybe he made that up. 

"He's right, that's literally what he just said." Trent backs him up. 

"No! HEY, my way is DIFFERENT!" Orange raises an eyebrow in doubt. "BECAUSE, you're supposed to get trashed as fuck first." Chuck says as if it's the most rational statement ever conceived. 

"Okay lay back down, you're done." Trent pushes Chuck back down against the arm rest. 

Marko laughs a little, at the very least that suggestion made him smile. 

"You didn't let me finish." Trent sighs and Chuck takes it as the go ahead to continue. "You get trashed so that if you end up confessing or drunk making out, you can blame it on being drunk." Marko laughs even harder this time. 

Jack is at a complete loss as to whether he thinks this suggestion is funny or down right horrifying to tell his brother. 

Trent shoves him back down. 

"By the way you guys aren't legal right? Right that's impossible you're freshmen. Neither am I but that doesn't stop me!" Chuck remarks and proves it by hopping off the back of the couch to grab a beer. 

Jack wonders how they get it but he really doesn't have to because,

"I have a fake but most people don't card Trent and Orange always steals booze from parties." 

Jack whips his head around. 

"You're a bad influence." Orange smirks. 

"Can't back out now, baybee." Jack shoves him lightly but smiles. 

Marko has tears in his eyes from the laughter now. 

"We're not good at this, don't take our advice." Trent advises. Orange clears his throat.

"Okay fine, you can take Orange's advice, his actually makes sense." Trent amends. Marko nods and takes a deep breath.

"I think… I think I can do it. But I won't use the Chuck Taylor method!" 

  
  


"Fuck! Ooooow!" Marko yells then groans after waking up abruptly. 

"Oh my god, why so loooud?" Chuck groans as well. 

"Uuugh, I used the Chuck Taylor method!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a cliff hanger wooooah  
> i was gonna say orange never got carded but then i remembered he literally looked like a 12 year old  
> also that transferable chill is a true story my dance teachers baby was fucking WAILING and i just put my hand on his forehead and said "chill" and he immediately stopped it was fucking insane


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can notice i got real into indie wrestling

*APPROXIMATELY some amount of hours ago i dunno it's the night of the party* 

"Are you guys ready yet? I'm not limiting my alcoholic intake for you guys to take your time!" Trent yells toward the back of the apartment. The only one who is ready is Jack who came ready from the dorms. He told Marko to do the same but he kept saying he needed a second opinion on literally everything. 

"What the fuck is that Orange fucker doing? He looks the same all the time." 

"I don't know, I think he cares a lot more about his hair than he's willing to admit." Jack replies. Just then Marko comes running out of the back. 

"How do I look?" Marko asks, jumping in front of them, arms spread to present himself. He was dressed simply, jeans and a long sleeve black shirt with some logos. 

"You look great, Marko." Jack answers with a smile. Marko's hands fly to his head. 

"Is my hair too poofy?" 

"No way, the poof is the best part, it's so cute. It's just begging to be played with." Trent reassures him, playing with Marko's hair being one of the simplest ways to happiness in Trent's mind. 

Marko smiles, and runs his hand through his hair making it bounce a little before he goes to sit next to Trent. 

Trent turns his head back towards the rooms. 

"Orange Juice Cassidy, do not make me call you by your name, get your ass out here!" 

"You wouldn't dare, daddy." Orange challenges. 

"James you little shit, get Charles and let's go." 

"Fine daddy, Chuck, let's go baybee."

Chuck walks out with Orange right behind him.

"Why does Trent get to be daddy?" Chuck pouts. 

"Because Trent is DD for this party, 'Designated Daddy'." Orange explains. 

"Go back to not talking." Chuck shoves him, and Orange slides his hands into his pockets. 

Trent gets up and pushes everyone out the door. They really aren't far at all but Trent drives anyways, he does not want to try and drag four drunk dudes down a public sidewalk later. When they arrive Trent gives the quick breakdown of the rules.

"Don't take a drink that's been opened or poured by someone else, if someone offers you candy, Marko, don't take it, and I swear if any one of you gets into a fight we are all leaving immediately. And have a good time. Oh and also no going upstairs." 

"I can't fuck anywhere." Orange complains and Jack covers Orange's mouth and pushes him out of the car. Marko laughs and stumbles out of the other side. 

At the door there is a really bored looking kid acting as door man with a list in his hand. 

"Name?" He asks. 

"Uh, Marko?" 

"Stunt?" Marko nods. "You're good. He waves him in. 

"Oh yeah dude, I've been meaning to ask, why do you guys have separate names?" Trent asks Jack, having forgotten to ask many times before.

"Our dad left us our birth names, he wanted us to know where we're from even if we're his." Jack explains as Orange and Chuck are both admitted. 

"Huh, that's cool." Trent ruffles Jack's hair.

Soon enough they are all in, all sorta hovering by the door. 

"Well later." Chuck says and beelines to the kitchen, no doubt to get a drink. 

Orange gestures with his head, somewhere off to the side and drags Jack away. Marko looks up at Trent, not sure what to do. 

"Let's go find Isiah." Trent directs and is pushing Marko through the crowd. It takes almost no time for them to find him, He's occupying the most energetic part of the house, people all around him and Marq as they are natural charmers. 

There are people straight up hanging off Isiah from all sides, attempting to steal his attention. Marko insecurely runs a hand through his hair before continuing towards him. He feels better knowing that he could always go to Trent if Isiah is too busy. 

Isiah spots Marko and lights up. 

"Shortie! I've been waiting for you!" He yells over the music and pulls Marko into a hug. The people previously hanging onto him are brushed off as Isiah keeps his arm hung around Marko's shoulders. 

"Let's get a drink!" Isiah steers him away, Marko looking back at Trent, smiling. Trent flashes him a thumbs up before getting dragged into beer pong as Marq's partner. 

"Whatcha drinking?" Isiah asks as he pulls out various alcoholic drinks. 

"Uh, do you have Mike's?" Marko asks, he's a simple boy who likes the taste of lemonade.

"For sure!" Isiah grabs one and lets Marko open it himself, party safety rules. Isiah pours himself a vodka cranberry. 

"Where'd you learn that?" Marko asks, thoroughly impressed with Isiah's skills.

"I just Googled it." Isiah admits as he sips his drink and hooks his arm back over Marko. 

Marko notices Chuck already instigating drinking games with some random people and Orange and Jack in the corner already competing in something or other for their established feud that Marko doesn't understand. Isiah walks them back to the beer pong table. He leans down so Marko can hear him easier. 

"You good at beer pong?" Marko shrugs. 

"Don't know, I've never played." 

"I'll show you." They wait for the current one to finish. Trent is on his game so that he doesn't have to drink that much. Once Marq and Trent decimate whoever they were playing against, Isiah pushes himself and Marko up to the table. "Practice time!" 

He grabs a ball and hands it to Marko and then does probably the hottest and most terrifying thing that has ever happened to Marko. Isiah comes up behind Marko, grabbing his wrist and positioning it. 

"So," He leans down so he's talking right next to Marko's ear "It's not that hard, you just wanna gently toss it and sorta aim with your elbow." He runs his hand from Marko's wrist to right above his elbow and lifts his arm to the right spot. Trent is trying really hard to keep a straight face, but they're just so cute.

Marko is having the hardest time of his goddamn life trying to focus on what Isiah is saying and not where his hand is lightly holding him or where Isiah's hips gently brush against him when he shifts. Somehow Marko summons enough willpower to focus and aim for the cups set up on the other side. He goes back and forth a couple of times to get the motion and releases, making it into one of the cups. 

"Shortie! You're a natural!" Isiah tugs Marko into his chest, hugging him from behind. Marko smiles and takes a loooong sip of his drink. He needs as much courage as he can get. 

"Let's go! We're taking you down!" Isiah announces to Marq and Trent across the table. 

"No way, we got this!" Marq says. 

"Yeah please don't, I gotta drive later." Trent rubs his head. 

"Why didn't you say so? Let's get this man some Sprite!" Marq yells into the general room and a 2 Liter just appears on the table. Trent gratefully opens it and starts the game. 

  
  


"Marko, you got this, it's all you, Shortie." Isiah encourages him, giving him a mock shoulder massage. Marko shakes out his throwing arm, one more cup to go, and lines up. The spectators are silent as he releases the ball, which lands directly in the cup. 

Fucking crazy, drunk cheers erupt around the table. 

"That's how you do it!" Isiah celebrates, tugging Marko into probably the tenth hug of the night. Trent claps from his side as a show of good sportsmanship, the Sprite bottle already half empty. 

"I'd be tipsy as fuck if I wasn't drinking soda." Trent remarks as Chuck comes over. 

"Me and Orange challenge you!" Chuck declares already buzzed. Orange tries to hide in the corner but he's already spotted. 

"Come here!" Chuck shouts, gesturing him over. 

"Nooo." Orange shakes his head but Jack pushes him forward. "Traitor." He pouts and Jack sticks his tongue out at him. "Hootie hoo, baybee get me a beer!" He calls and again one appears in his hand after a suspicious flash of green. 

Isiah and Marko dominate this game, too, Orange and Chuck both a little too trashed to be good. 

"Fuck! Alright back to the kitchen!" Chuck pushes his way through. Trent follows after him so he can force him to drink some water. 

"Jungle Boooooy, carry me." Orange whines, Jack rolls his eyes but obliges and drags him away. 

Marko is starting to really feel it, he's heavily leaning into Isiah who is leaning back into him. 

"Duude," Marko turns so he's facing Isiah, "how'd you get so hot?" he asks. Isiah is stunned and not totally sure if he heard that right. 

"What?" He yells back. Marko wraps his hand around Isiah's neck to pull him down until he can speak into his ear. 

"You're so hot." Marko tells him. Isiah pulls back just slightly so he can look into Marko's eyes. Marko is smiling up at him. Isiah wraps his arms around Marko's waist. 

"Shortie, I–" But he doesn't finish because Marko is lifting up on his toes kissing Isiah. They are definitely drunk making out.

Trent comes back out from the kitchen, eyes going wide at Isiah and Marko.

"Code Chuck Taylor!" He yells and the rest of the boys perk up gathering around Trent. 

Chuck is pretty much useless at this point as is Orange who is still hung onto Jack for support. 

"What'd we do daddy?" Orange asks, head pressed against Jack's shoulder blade. 

"Alright, we need to throw some cold water on the situation, let's–" 

"On it!" Chuck yells. 

"Chuck, no!" But it's too late as Chuck is dumping his glass of water out on them. 

"What the hell?" Isiah yells, jumping away from Marko. 

"Sorry gotta go!" Chuck yells and he scoops Marko up over his shoulder and high tails it for the door. Jack follows, carrying Orange. Marko has zero time to say anything. He just stares wide-eyed at Isiah as he's taken away.

"I'm so sorry!" Trent yells as he runs out behind them. Chuck is currently heading for the wrong car. Trent has to run out in front of him to steer him the right way. 

"Jack, help me." Trent tosses Jack the keys his hands full with trying to get Chuck to not drop Marko. Jack unlocks the car and opens the back door. He slides Orange in before going to the other side to grab Marko. 

After a bit of struggling and having to catch Chuck who tripped on nothing, Jack and Trent get everyone buckled in the back seat. 

"That's not how you leave a party." Trent mutters, hoping this wasn't the end of their friendship with Marq and Isiah. 

Jack looks apologetic at him, even though literally none of that was his fault. Trent pats him on the head and drives away. 

"Did I just drunk makeout with Isiah?" Marko asks, eyes half closed.

"Yes, yes you did." Trent responds. 

"Nice." Marko says before laughing and slumping against Orange. 

Orange's eyes are closed and he feels Marko's hair around his shoulder and face. 

"Jack is that you?" 

"No, it's Marko." Jack turns to check on them and Orange leans his head down on Marko's shoulder.

Chuck has his head sticking out of the window like a dog and is yelling at other cars. 

"TAN IS A STUPID COLOR FOR A CAR!" 

"Chuck stop yelling at people." Trent says, too tired to put any force into it. 

Chuck does not stop yelling at people. 

They get home and make it up to the apartment in one piece more or less, Chuck accidentally runs into a wall, and Trent and Jack sit everyone down on the couch.

"Dude, Jack, I'm so glad you didn't get plastered like these guys." Trent rubs his face as he retrieves water for everyone. 

Jack nods and accepts the glass of water from Trent, obediently drinking all of it. 

"All of you, drink the whole glass." Trent hands them out. 

Marko raises his hand as if to ask a question. 

"Yes, Marko?" 

"I have to pee!" 

"Okay go pee." Marko puts down his cup and runs to the bathroom. 

"Can I have orange juice?" 

"Not until you finish your water." Orange slumps then turns around batting his eyelashes at Jack.

"Jack, can I have orange juice?" 

"Not until you finish your water." Jack repeats. Orange pouts but drinks his water, making sad eyes at Jack the whole time. 

Chuck slams his cup down on the coffee table. 

"Done!" 

Marko is still in the bathroom and Jack worries so he goes to see what's wrong. He knocks on the door.

"Marko?" The door flies open. 

"Jack help! I can't take my pants off, they're trapped by this round thing!" Marko wrestles his jeans. 

"You mean the button." Jack says and he shoos away Marko's hands and undoes Marko's pants for him, which is kinda awkward. Jack turns around as Marko goes to pee, just in case he needs help redoing his pants. 

Marko flushes and goes to leave, dick still out.

"Marko wash your hands, and pull your pants up." 

"Oh right!" He does those things in the order Jack said them, he can't figure out the button again so Jack helps and guides him to the couch so he can drink his water. 

"Everything good?" Trent asks as he sets up blankets and such in the living room. He doesn't even want to try getting them all into their own beds. 

"Yeah." Jack nods as he hands Marko his water. 

"You can stay in Orange's room, or wherever really." Trent offers, pulling off Chuck and Orange's shoes. 

"Bedtime story, daddy." Orange requests, mumbling. 

"Scary one!" Chuck adds on. 

"Okay, three boys got trashed at a party and wouldn't go to sleep so their best friend slash father, apparently, killed them, okay good night." 

Marko starts laughing uncontrollably at the story which quickly tapers off into snoring. 

Jack figures it's safe enough to leave them and goes to sleep in Orange's room. 

"Fuck! Ooooow!" Marko yells then groans after waking up abruptly. 

"Oh my god, whyyy so loooud?" Chuck groans as well. 

"Uuugh, I used the Chuck Taylor method!" 

Trent hears them yelling and drags himself out of bed to see what was happening. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, leaning against the wall. 

"I used the Chuck Taylor method!" Marko says again. Trent nods. 

"Yeah kiddo, you did." 

"And I didn't get my orange juice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daddy trent  
> swamp monster ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude there was thunder and lightning at 6 in the morning. it woke me up but it was cool to listen to the cracks of lightning were so fucking loud

"Okay, okay, calm down Marko." Trent tries to console Marko who is panicking after using the Chuck Taylor method. "It's not that bad, you just have to talk to him." 

"Jack can you get me orange juice, please?" Orange makes grabby hands when he sees Jack walk into the room. 

"But what if he hates me now?!" Marko hides his face in his hands. 

"Oh my god, why is everyone yelling?" Chuck whines, shoving his face into the pillow. 

"He was kissing you back." Trent points out, hoping he's being comforting. 

"Not yet, Orange." Jack says as he grabs pancake mix and all the necessary tools to start making breakfast. Orange whines. 

"He was?" Marko asks, peeking out from behind his fingertips. 

"Hardcore, dude." Chuck answers, face still pressed into his pillow. 

"Don't suffocate." Trent tells him and Chuck rolls back over. 

"Turn the lights off!" Chuck throws his arms over his eyes.

"The lights aren't on." 

"Then what the fuck?" 

"It's the sun." 

"Well turn it off!" Trent ignores him and turns back to Marko. 

"Just text him, tell him you had fun and if he brings it up just stay calm, and apologize if you need to." Trent explains. Marko nods feeling slightly less panicked. Trent stands and walks to the kitchen so he can help Jack. 

Marko picks his phone up to see a bunch of notifications. All from Isiah.

[1:32AM] maeko werd hou goioo ;( 

[1:35AM] you fotalky kizzd ne 

[1:37AM] its wqs hpt 

[1:40AM] yuuur hot 

[1:45AM] marqy sayd yhat i dhoukd tell uou i gitga crush on uou 

[1:48AM] koops tooupa sais we shohld be tkvgether 

[1:51AM] uuu i tjimk

[1:54AM] thrtles sre wose like kung fj pabda 4emember 

[1:57AM] typjng i d hsrd 

[2:02AM] i wanna kidd hou agsin

(translations in notes ↓ because i can barely tell what this fucking says)

Marko looks at all the messages and blushes. He wishes he could have spent more time with Isiah but it seems like he didn't totally screw up. 

[11:32AM] hey isiah i had a good time last night! <3 

*delete delete*  _ What the fuck am I thinking? _

[11:32AM] hey isiah i had a good time last night!

*send* 

Marko immediately receives a response. 

[11:32AM] Me too! 😄

(•••)  _ Isiah's typing _

(•••)

(•••)

[11:33AM] I wish we couldve hung out more 

[11:34AM] yeah sorry! also sorry chuck poured water on you!!!

[11:34AM] Dont worry about that not the weirdest thing thats been poured on me at a party 😆

Marko covers his smile behind his hand before replying. 

Or trying to reply. He isn't sure what to say now. Isiah hasn't brought up the drunk texts so Marko doesn't want to either but he  _ really _ wants to know if Isiah meant it.  _ Fuck it, go for it time!  _

[11:35AM] i enjoyed what we were doing before the water…

(•••)

(•••)

(•••)

_ Fuck.  _ Marko buries his face back in his hands, preparing for the worst. 

[11:36AM] … Me too 😳 

Marko flops on his back bringing his hands over his incredibly red face. 

"What's happening?" Jack asks, having noticed Marko on his phone a bit ago. Marko waves him off, he'll tell them in a second, he just needs time to process. 

[11:37AM] REALLY?! ive been wanting to do that since i first saw you…!

He's just laying it all out there now. 

[11:37AM] I dont suppose youd want to do it again??? maybe after a date next time 😉

[11:38AM] definitely <3 !!

[11:38AM] 🧡

Marko screams into his hands making Chuck want to die. 

"What's up?" Trent asks, coming around the counter toward Marko. Marko just turns his phone around, unable to say it outloud. 

"That's great, Marko!" Trent pulls him into a hug. 

Chuck climbs his way onto one of the stools by the counter.

"One water, barkeep." Chuck signals Jack, head in his hands. Jack slides a cup of water over before going to see what happened with Marko. Marko hands over the phone and Jack skims the messages. 

"That was kinda smooth, Marko." Jack smiles, passing the phone back. Marko blushes again and looks back at his phone. 

Orange similarly crawls his way up onto a stool. 

"Hey, bartender, orange juice?" Jack rolls his eyes but hands some juice over. 

"First batch of pancakes is for Marko because he used the Chuck Taylor method and still got a date." Trent announces, serving up a plate. 

"Hey! Then shouldn't Chuck Taylor get the first batch?!" Chuck throws his arms open at the utter lack of respect. 

"No because he succeeded despite you." Trent explains. 

"Well, technically Isiah really enjoyed the kiss." Marko points out, mouth stuffed with pancakes that he's not gonna give up despite backing up Chuck. 

"Fine, second batch." Trent concedes. 

"I'm the one who told him to just kiss him." Orange throws his hat into the ring for second batch and takes a long sip of his orange juice. 

"You back the fuck up right now, sir! Your plan was for them to kiss sober, that's not the situation that led to this." Chuck debates Orange's point. 

"You also threw water on them." Orange counters. 

"Marko, tell me right now that that didn't come up in your guys' text messages and Orange gets the pancakes." Chuck wagers staring down Orange. They've honestly been arguing so intently that they hadn't noticed Trent allowing Jack to eat the second batch since he made breakfast. 

Marko looks between them, not totally wanting to get in the middle. He drops his gaze to his pancakes. 

"I might've mentioned it… and then used it as a segue into the whole kissing thing…" 

"Pancakes, please!" Chuck cheers in triumph. Orange slumps but accepts his defeat, downing the rest of his orange juice.

The pancakes are pretty much done at this point but Trent hands Chuck his first or else he'd have a riot on his hands. 

"So when are guys going out?" Jack asks, already finished with his breakfast.

Marko pauses mid bite. 

"Oh fuck!" Marko pulls his phone back out. 

[11:53AM] sorry I didn't respond!!!! i was really excited and i kinda told everyone already. but when did you wanna go out? 

"You didn't set up a date." Jake shakes his head. 

"I'm sorry I was too excited!" Marko defends himself. 

[11:54AM] Thats okay i was telling quen too... how bout today? i know this cool arcade

[11:54AM] That sounds fun! What time? 

[11:55AM] whenever youre ready shortie 😜

The morning moves pretty fast after that, at least for Marko. He starts wolfing down his pancakes after explaining that he needs to get ready. 

Marko finishes his breakfast and starts collecting his stuff to head to the dorms. He's putting his shoes on and Chuck turns toward him, confused.

"Where're you going? You live here? Wait no you don't fucking never mind." Chuck shuts himself up with pancakes. 

"That'd be cool, though!" Marko thinks as he waits for Jack to also put his shoes on so he can walk back with him. 

"Next year, make my rent cheaper." Chuck promises. 

"You guys need a ride?" Trent asks as Jack and Marko get ready to leave. "I can still be Designated Daddy. Driver, damn it Orange!" Orange smirks and shoots finger guns at him. 

"Please?" Marko asks, not really feeling like walking after last night. 

"For sure, let's go." Trent grabs his keys. Jack kisses Orange on the cheek as a goodbye. 

"Where's my cheek kiss?" Chuck asks, turning his face and patting it. 

"Don't do it." Orange warns. Jack raises his eyebrows then walks around Orange, placing a nice, long kiss to Chuck's cheek. "Ah, betrayal." Orange holds his chest as he drops his head to the counter. 

"Ha! Jack loves me more than you." Chuck declares. Jack laughs and makes his way towards the door.

"Alright, Orange no cooking, Chuck no masturbating in a room that isn't your own. See you later." Trent reminds them, these rules implemented after Orange almost burned the stove when he knocked a box of macaroni into the burner and didn't know how to put it out. And when Trent walked in to see Chuck fully jerking it on their couch.

They leave and get in the car, Marko pulling out his phone and calling Fathersaurus. 

"Dad! I have to tell you something!" Marko announces after it stops ringing. There's some shuffling on the other end before Austin speaks. 

"Oh really? What's up, Marko?" 

"I'm going on a date today!" He shakes in his seat out of excitement. 

"With who?" Austin asks, Marko hadn't mentioned anyone before. Marko goes to answer but is somewhat cut off by another voice on Austin's end. 

"Shhh, I'm talking to my kid." He can just barely hear his dad saying. 

"Is everything okay?" Marko asks, making Jack turn around with a frown on his face. Marko puts the phone on speaker. 

"Yeah, everything's good, I'm sorry for  _ interrupting _ ," he puts extra emphasis on that word and Marko can hear someone laughing in the background. 

"Is that Brandon?" More shuffling. "Were you guys having sex!" Marko sort of jumps to this conclusion.

"No!" 

"Yes." 

"Brandon!" 

Jack's head hits the dashboard with a loud thump while Marko screams into his hands. Trent is trying so hard not to laugh.

"I'M MOVING ON!" Marko yells, really wanting no further details. "His name is Isiah, I met him on campus, we played video games, he invited us to his party, and now we are going out." He says in quick succession. 

"That's great, Marko, I'm happy for you!" Marko smiles. "Now at this party… was there alcohol involved?" Austin asks in his Dad Voice. 

"Daaaaaaad." Marko whines. Jack nods but doesn't say anything, he knows better than to rat out a sibling. 

"Like you didn't drink in college." Brandon teases. 

"Stop being a bad influence on my children!" Austin shouts and Brandon laughs again.

"Anyways, that's all I wanted to tell you." Marko steers the conversation back. 

"I'm very happy for you, Marko, have fun, be safe, send me a picture, you know the deal." Marko nods.

"I will! Bye dad, bye Brandad, please don't tell me anything about your sex life!" 

"Bye, kiddo." Austin says, still very embarrassed, at the same time Brandon says.

"Use protection." 

Marko immediately hangs up and fake gags. 

"Dude, Brandon is crazy." Trent says. Jack slowly nods his agreement. 

Trent pulls up to their building and tells them he'll be waiting as they head in. Marko showers and gets dressed much faster than usual and Jack matches his pace knowing his brother would not want to wait on him. Marko takes one pause to ask Jack if he looks okay. Jack nods and they're both back downstairs quickly. 

"What the fuck, didn't you guys just leave?" Trent asks in surprise when the doors open. 

"We're fast!" Marko buckles and grabs his phone. 

"Where to now?" Trent asks as he restarts the car. 

"Uuuuuuuuuh, let me ask…" Marko texts Isiah. 

[12:38PM] where should we meet??

[12:38PM] You could come here and then we can go from there if thats cool 🥵

[12:38PM] I SENT RHE WRONG EMOJU IM SORRY 

[12:38PM] I MEANF TO SEND FHE THINKUNG DUDE 

[12:39PM] its okay!!! i make mistskes a lot when i text

Marko is not okay, though. His face immediately flamed when he saw the emoji. 

"C–can you take me to Isiah's please?" Marko asks, still trying to recover from what he thought was an extremely insinuating message. 

"Of course, everything alright back there?" Trent asks, looking through the rearview at Marko who looks like a tomato. 

"YES! EVERYTHING'S FINE!" Marko answers way too loud. 

Jack turns around in his seat, eyebrow raised in doubt. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing!" Both eyebrows now raised.

"Let me see." Jack extends his hand for Marko's phone. 

Marko reluctantly hands it over. Jack immediately starts laughing super hard which only makes Marko heat up even more. Jack holds the phone up so Trent can see. 

"Dude what the FUCK! There's no way that's a typo! Those emojis are so far away." Trent laughs. "Dude I think he wants to fuck already." 

Marko is just a flaming ball of embarrassment right now. 

"WHAT NO IT HAS TO BE A TYPO!" Marko does not wanna think about the possibility, at least not when he's with his brother… 

"I don't know, maybe his hand slipped or something." Trent tries to reason, although he's still firmly in belief that Isiah was trying to be slick. 

"Well we're here so I guess we'll find out. If Marko's not back in five minutes we're leaving." Jack nods in agreement. 

"Stoooop!" Marko covers his face and leaves the car. Marq looks through the window, seeing Marko walk up, and swings the door open. 

"Hey! It's the little dude who stole my friend's heart!" Marq greets him with a high five. "Isiah!" He yells back into the house. 

"I'm coming!" Isiah half jogs out from the hallway. Isiah pauses when he sees Marko, who is still pretty red. "Hey shortie." Isiah's own face gets warm being that the last time he saw Marko, his tongue was pretty far in his mouth. 

Marko doesn't notice Isiah's flush (PoC Babyee) but smiles widely at him. 

"Hi." Marq slowly backs the fuck up, not wanting to be in between them. He saw how hard they were going at the party. 

Isiah pulls Marko in for a hug like usual but this time he places a sweet kiss to Marko's temple. Marko bites his lip and Isiah freaks out. He wants to push Marko against the wall and bite that lip for him but he uses all his willpower to control himself and lead Marko out of the house.

"Have him back whenever! House to myself bitch!" Marq calls then slams the door. 

Isiah hooks his arm around Marko's neck and Marko reaches his hand up so he can lace his fingers with Isiah's. 

"Yo! Hop in!" Trent yells, leaning over Jack. 

Somehow Isiah and Marko maneuver themselves so that they don't have to break their handhold. Isiah does have to unhook his arm though. Isiah tells them where they're headed and soon they're off. 

Jack and Trent are talking about something up front but Marko doesn't really know what because he's too focused on how Isiah's full side is pressed into his. Marko really tries to keep his hands to himself but Isiah is really testing his control, the way he rubs his thumb across Marko's hand while his other hand is running through Marko's curls. 

Marko sneaks his hand over Isiah's knee, settling on the inside of his leg, rubbing circles into his thigh. Isiah glances to the front, making sure no one is looking before leaning down by Marko's ear.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy? In front of your brother?" Isiah whispers. Marko shivers and bites his lip again. 

"Maybe a little bit…" Marko smiles and Isiah's heartbeat quickens.

Isiah pulls back a little bit, he really doesn't want to do anything inappropriate in the back seat of Trent's car with Jack in the passenger seat. 

Trent turns into the parking lot and Isiah thanks the Lord, his resolve very close to slipping fully. 

"Okay, text me if you want a ride back." Trent says and waves. 

"Okay, thank you!" Marko opens the car and slides out, pulling Isiah with him. 

"Thank you, Trent. Bye Jack." Isiah salutes them both. 

"Have fun." Jack calls before they are inside. "Ten bucks they start making out after the second game." Jack wagers.

"No way dude, did you see them in the backseat? They looked like they were about to start fucking any second. I say first game." Jack shakes his hand and they head back to the apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres isiah actual texts  
> [1:32AM] marko where'd you go ;(  
> [1:35AM] you totally kissed me  
> [1:37AM] it was hot  
> [1:40AM] your hot  
> [1:45AM] marq said that i should tell you i gotta crush on you  
> [1:48AM] koopa troopa said that we should be together  
> [1:51AM] uh i think  
> [1:54AM] turtles are wise like kung fu panda remember  
> [1:57AM] typing is hard  
> [2:02AM] i wanna kiss you again


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i highkey dont know what to say in outta words  
> oh wait its my birthday today so i guess thats fun

The first game is not even finished and they are making out. 

Isiah sits down at a racing game, pulling Marko to sit on his lap. 

"I got the pedals, you do the steering shortie." Isiah's hands are wrapped around Marko's waist making it super hard for him to drive properly. 

"Stop distracting me!" Marko laughs when Isiah's hands shift on his sides, tickling him. 

"What? I'm not doing anything." Isiah teases, leaning around to kiss Marko's cheek and jaw, foot still on the pedal. Marko starts running into stuff and is very quickly in last place. Marko says 'fuck it' and completely drops the wheel as he turns around, kissing Isiah. Marko's hands are gripping Isiah's shoulders as he presses into him forcefully. Isiah's foot goes slack on the pedal as all he can focus on is Marko's tongue impatiently swiping at Isiah's lips. He happily opens his mouth, tightening his hold along Marko's waist. Slowly they pull away, vaguely aware they are in public and Isiah smirks. 

"Who's distracting who now?" 

"All you had to do was keep your foot on the gas!" Marko complains but really can't help smiling. 

  
  


"I feel like I just won." Trent declares, on their way home. 

"No way, it's been like three minutes." Jack has no clue that he definitely owes Trent ten dollars.

  
  


Marko drags Isiah over to Guitar Hero, slinging the fake guitar around his shoulder and setting it on Expert. Isiah's eyes go wide. 

"Expert! No way!" Isiah isn't convinced. Marko turns to wink at him before demolishing the shit out of "Hot for a Teacher" by Van Halen. Marko gets a near perfect score, fingers moving automatically over the buttons with intense speed. Marko finishes to lots of fake crowd cheers as he pulls the guitar off nonchalantly, as if it was no big deal. 

Isiah is stunned, leaning up against the machine for support, his knees failing him while watching Marko's hands. He somewhat regains himself and is surging forward, cradling Marko's face to kiss him feverently. 

"That was so hot." Isiah says breathlessly. Marko blushes and hides his face against Isiah's chest. "How did you do that?" 

"Apparently actual guitar skills do sorta transfer." Marko explains, lifting his gaze back to Isiah's. 

"Please tell me you'll play guitar for me." Isiah pleads, still holding onto Marko's face. 

"If you win me that monkey I might even sing for you." Marko promises and Isiah takes the fuck off. He grabs Marko's wrist and basically runs to the skee ball machines. 

"This is for you, shortie. And me too a little bit." Isiah readys the ball and rolls it getting it in the ten slot. "Okay, this might take a while. Can you see how many tickets it is?" Isiah asks. Marko nods and walks over to the prize counter. 

He hits a few high numbers but it's mostly tens and fives. Marko comes back and is awkwardly tugging at his sleeve. 

"Soooo, it's five hundred tickets." 

"Five hundred!!! Damn, good thing you're cute, I'll be here all day for you." Isiah says, making Marko blush. 

"You don't have to, I can sing for you anyways." Marko feels bad making Isiah spend his time trying to win him something. 

"Do you want it, baby?" Marko glances back, partially to look at the big monkey plushie and partially because of the expression he's making at being called 'baby'. 

"It is cute…" Marko tilts his head pulling at a piece of his hair. 

"Then I'll get it for you." Isiah shrugs, pulling Marko back in to kiss him on the forehead before restarting his game. Marko ducks his head and settles back to watch Isiah. "You don't have to wait here for me." Isiah mentions, looking back at Marko hovering near him. "It's probably not that fun to watch me fail." 

"It's okay, I wanna encourage you! Also I kinda wanna play, too." Marko admits, sliding a coin into the machine next to Isiah's. Marko rolls the ball and immediately gets it into the one hundred slot. 

"Damn, shortie! Are you just like a professional arcade game player?" Isiah is shocked and now embarrassed that Marko was just watching him aim for fucking twenty. 

"I used to drag Jack and my dad to the arcade all the time and spend a bunch of time playing games. Now that I say it aloud it sounds kinda lame." Marko insecurely tugs a piece of his hair again. 

"What! No that sounds so fun, hanging with you brother and your dad playing games. Your family is so cool." Marko feels his heart swell with pride.

"Yeah, I really love them. I'm super happy Dino adopted us!" Isiah's gaze softens, after Marko finishes rolling another hundred Isiah pulls him into a hug. 

Marko wraps his arms around Isiah and looks up. 

"What's this for? Not that I don't really enjoy it." Marko smiles, eyes questioning. 

"I'm just really happy to be here with you…" Isiah answers, lightly pressing his forehead down to Marko's. Marko's smile widens and he lifts up on his toes to place a quick kiss to Isiah's lips. 

"That was sappy." Marko giggles. 

"Hey! I thought we were having a sweet moment!" Isiah leans back to closer to his full height again. 

"We were! I'm sorry! It was cute, I love sappy stuff, come back!" Marko attempts to pull Isiah back down. It's not hard at all, Isiah leans back in smiling as he kisses Marko again. This time it's slow and sweet, just a gentle touch of lips and hands. 

"Hey could you guys stop making out everywhere, there's kids here." A really over it worker berates them. 

Marko jumps away and is ready to apologize but Isiah is not having it. He loops his arm around Marko as he addresses this man. 

"What about those assholes over there? Are you gonna break them up because I know for a fact that they've been going at it for at least ten minutes. His hand is literally in her shirt, dude! Sorry for being gay man but we aren't doing anything wrong. Also there's like one kid here and he's been playing Fruit Ninja this whole time, he isn't paying attention to shit else." The man rolls his eyes and walks away and Isiah flips him off. 

Marko is RED. He is stunned in place and frankly a little turned on. Isiah looks down to Marko's beet red face. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be embarrassing, I just don't like taking shit from people." The apology sort of jump starts Marko. 

"Do not apologize for that. That was… sexy…" Marko says very quietly. Isiah's smile slowly spreads across his face. 

"Oh really? You like it when I yell at assholes for you, baby?" 

"HOKAY!" Marko backs the fuck up and lowkey shoves Isiah away from him. "BACK TO SKEE BALL, DON'T LOOK AT ME FOR LIKE FIVE MINUTES OR WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A PROBLEM!" Marko stares at the ground trying to calm his heart and other affected areas. Isiah laughs and returns to trying to get more than ten points. 

It takes a while but with Marko's help they are able to get the cute monkey and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle frisbee for Isiah. 

"It's probably gonna break in like five days but who cares!" He holds it proudly to his chest. 

"Should I ask Trent to pick us up?" Marko asks, hugging the stuffed animal with one hand as he holds Isiah's in the other. 

"Sure, if you wanna go home now." Isiah nods. 

"We can keep hanging out there if you want!" Marko quickly mentions. He doesn't want to seem like he's ready to end the date. "We'd have to deal with them being probably super inappropriate if that's okay." Isiah laughs and kisses Marko's forehead.

"That makes sense. I'm sure Marq doesn't want me around the house just yet, if it's okay with everyone I'd like to go with you." 

"Yeah! Of course!" Marko releases Isiah's hand for a moment to pull out his phone and call Trent who picks up immediately. 

"Yo, need a ride?" Trent assumes. 

"Yes please!" 

"Thank god dude, Orange and Chuck have been fighting over Jack this whole time. He kisses Chuckie on the cheek once…" Trent mumbles. "I'll be right there. Chuck stop pinning Jack to your lap! I think that's sexual harassment." 

"Not if he likes it!" Marko can hear Chuck yelling before Trent hangs up.

"He'll be here soon." Marko sways a little bit in his spot. Isiah pulls him back to the racing game just so they can have somewhere to sit while they wait. 

"What're you gonna name little shortie?" Isiah asks, petting the monkey's head. Marko lifts him up to eye level to regard him. 

"Hmmmmmm? He looks like a Gerald." Marko narrows his eyes then nods. "Yup, Gerald." Isiah laughs. 

"Why Gerald?" 

"He's green so I thought of g names and that's the first one that came up." Marko shrugs. Isiah smiles and rests his head on Marko's shoulder to pet Gerald some more. 

"You're Uber's here!!" Lots of honking. "Or your Lyft! I don't know! I'm yelling at an arcade, I hope I don't get arrested!" Before any arrests can happen Marko tugs Isiah out. 

And the car is full. 

"Yeah sorry, if I left them alone I think Jack might've died." Trent sticks his head out of the window to apologize.

In the backseat Chuck is aggressively holding onto Jack who didn't seem to know what to do and Orange is pouting next to them. 

"He loves me more!" 

"No he doesn't." Trent and Orange say at the same time. Orange's more of a whine. 

Isiah and Marko end up in the very back seat. 

"I feel like a fucking taxi driver." Trent turns around, being the sole person in the front seat. "Orange sit up here with me." 

"I can't leave Jack with him." Orange side eyes Chuck. 

"Fine, Chuck sit up here with me." 

"Sure you want me to blow you on the way home, too?" Chuck asks, raising his eyebrows. 

"Don't say that with someone else on your lap." Orange pushes Chuck's arm away and wrestles Jack out of his grip. He wraps his arms around Jack tightly. "My friend." 

"Whatever, one for the road?" Chuck asks, sticking his cheek back out motioning for Jack to kiss him again. Before Jack can even contemplate it Orange is covering Jack's mouth. "Fine. Pull your pants down daddy!" Chuck shouts to Trent. 

"I… am sorry?" Marko sheepishly looks at Isiah. 

"Hey, don't apologize about us." Jack reaches his arm back to hit Marko in the head. 

Isiah is really amused, he could probably listen to the shit these guys say for a while. 

"You don't need to apologize, these guys are fun." Isiah leans up against Marko as they start to leave. 

"Oh hey! Chuck get your hand away from my pants, you can't blow me with other people in the car. Anyways Marko, tell me you guys started making out at the first game!" Trent shouts to the back so Marko can hear him. 

"What?!" Marko screeches. "Why–why do you wanna know about that?!" Isiah covers his laughs behind his hand. 

"Because I swear your brother owes me ten dollars." 

"Marko, you better have controlled yourself until the second game." 

"He definitely started kissing me during the first game." Isiah answers while Marko combusts. 

"Damn it, Marko." Jack moves a little in Orange's lap to fish out his wallet. 

"Thanks for being horny, bro." Trent holds his hand back without looking to accept his winnings. 

"I hate you all." Marko glares through his fingers. 

"No you don't!" Chuck yells, lowkey hovering somewhere near Trent's penis. 

"Dude stop trying to blow me right now, we'll do it later." 

"Only if you eat me out." 

"Fine man." 

"Do we talk about sex, too much?" Orange asks. 

"Yes!" Marko shrieks from the back of the car. 

"Nah, it's fine. We're horny dudes, what else are we gonna talk about?" Chuck asks, legitimately not sure. 

"Hmmm, fruit?" Jack suggests, hand under his chin. 

"Fruit is so good." Trent says. "Favorite fruits, boys. Mine is raspberries." 

"Orange." 

"We know, Orange. Apples, that's the shit. Crisp, juicy. Like Trent's man tits. Oh FUCK I did it again. We're talking about FRUIT." 

"Bananas." 

"I like pineapples!" 

"Isiah?" 

"Cherries. That's the sexiest fruit." 

Marko turns into a cherry. 

"That's true, I'd eat cherries off Trent's–" 

"Aaand we're talking about sex again. Solid run guys we lasted…" Trent checks the time. "like thirty seconds probably." 

"Hey! I don't talk about sex!" Marko throws his arms in the air. That was a mistake. Jack turns around staring Marko down. 

"Really? So you weren't telling me you wanted Isiah's–" 

"No!" 

"Isiah's what?!" Chuck turns around, too with a big, goofy smile.

"Yeah Isiah's what?" Isiah smirks, looking down at Marko. 

"Your– your!" Marko flounders. "Your hand in mine! That's not sexual!" 

"Are you sure hand wasn't cock." 

"Your cock in mine? Dude that sounds painful. Fuck cocks honestly, they're unnecessary."

"WE'RE HERE EVERYONE OUT!" Marko calls, trying to push the seat in front of him down so he can get the fuck out of there.

"It's okay shortie, you can put my hand in yours." Isiah offers up his hand. Marko smiles slightly and laces their fingers together as he climbs out of the car. 

"You ruined it, I'm gonna go blow Trent, let's go." Chuck shoves his way out of the car and grabs the back of Trent's neck to guide him into the building. "Do we have cherries?"

"Chuck… no." Trent covers his face. Jack chuckles and drags Orange up.

Marko tucks his face into Isiah's chest as they walk in. 

"I'm glad you already know them, or I would've been screwed." 

"No way, shortie, I don't care. I think they're super fun and even if I didn't I wouldn't care. I like you a lot, I wanna… I want to be your boyfriend." Marko surges upward, catching Isiah off guard, and cupping his cheek. 

"You're my boyfriend now!" Marko states happily, wrapping his arms around Isiah's neck. Isiah leans down by Marko's ear. 

"And we can talk about you wanting my–" 

"We're going inside now!" Marko drags Isiah laughing behind him. He turns back for a second biting his lip. "... We'll talk about that later." Isiah smiles as Marko pulls him up to the apartment where hopefully Trent isn't being sucked off and Chuck doesn't have any cherries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trent and chuck casually flirting is so fun dude


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus chapter because i was thinking about it

Marko's over at Isiah's, and they are just laying together on the couch when Marko thinks of something that makes him smile. He turns his head up from where it's resting on Isiah's chest and pokes him on the cheek. Isiah looks down with a smile. 

"Hey…. do you remember…" Marko laughs a little before being able to continue. "sending me some drunk texts?" He was so wrapped up in the excitement of being with Isiah that he forgot about them but now that he remembers… 

Isiah groans and covers his face with his arm. 

"Oh god, I was hoping you forgot about that!" Marko laughs again and reaches up to try and pull Isiah's arm away. 

"I did until now. But wait they were really cute!" He's still tugging at Isiah's arm and he can feel his muscles unclench so Marko can reveal his face again. 

"They were?" Isiah can't possibly imagine that, embarrassing is the term he would go for. But Marko is nodding, hair bouncing slightly at the movement and Isiah runs his hand through it. 

"Yeah, especially because they made me less nervous to tell you I had a crush on you, too." Marko smiles and Isiah reciprocates it. 

"What did they even say?" Isiah sorta doesn't want to know but at the same time he really does. Marko awkwardly shifts so he can reach over Isiah to where his phone is sitting on the armrest, hovering above Isiah as he does so. "Mmm this is a nice view." He grins as Marko's face gets red and he snatches his phone and crawls back to hide his face in Isiah's chest. 

Isiah chuckles and lifts Marko's face back up, guiding him forward into a soft kiss. It doesn't last too long but it's gentle and has both of them smiling and holding onto each other tighter. 

"Now what did I say?" Marko turns over in Isiah's arms so they can both look at the screen as he pulls up Isiah's message chain and scrolls back. "Shoes?" Isiah looks at the contact name where that and an orange heart are written. 

"O– oh right, I uh, when I saw you that first day Trent asked me who I was talking about and he pointed out your shoes and so that's like… the first name I have for you. It's stupid I'll change it." Marko begins to do so and Isiah stops him with a hand on Marko's wrist. 

"No, don't do that! That's cute shortie, I like it." Isiah laces his fingers with Marko's and pulls his hand to his lips to kiss the back of it. Marko giggles a little before getting back on track and scrolling. 

"Oh here it is!" Marko lifts the phone and Isiah takes it, already regretting this. 

[1:32AM] maeko werd hou goioo ;( 

[1:35AM] you fotalky kizzd ne

[1:37AM] its wqs hpt 

[1:40AM] yuuur hot 

[1:45AM] marqy sayd yhat i dhoukd tell uou i gitga crush on uou 

[1:48AM] koops tooupa sais we shohld be tkvgether 

[1:51AM] uuu i tjimk

[1:54AM] thrtles sre wose like kung fj pabda 4emember 

[1:57AM] typjng i d hsrd 

[2:02AM] i wanna kidd hou agsin

Isiah reads the messages over and over again and then puts the phone down and covers his face again. 

"Oh my god, break up with me. I don't deserve you." Isiah curses his past self and Marko's eyes go wide. 

"What, noooooooo! It's so adorable! I like when you start talking about turtles." Marko's smile is wide as he giggles and Isiah can't help laughing too, Marko enjoying the feel of his chest rumbling. 

"I'm so embarrassing when I'm drunk." Isiah rubs his face but keeps smiling. "I remember sending you stuff but I didn't know what I said and I was  _ Not _ gonna check." Marko shakes his head.

" _ You're  _ embarrassing?! My drunk self couldn't have enough control to not start making out with you, but that's your fault!" 

"What how!" Isiah cackles loudly.

"You're super hot! It's not fair!" Marko lays his head back on Isiah's chest, their laughter filling the space. 

"How do you think I felt when this hot dude pulled me down by my neck and stuck his tongue in my mouth?" Marko hides his face again and groans. "How is  _ my _ drunk self supposed to control himself to not send you drunk texts?" 

"Okay we're both super embarrassing." Marko picks his head back up and kisses Isiah's cheek. 

"But we're also both hot soooo." Isiah raises his eyebrows and Marko laughs and leans back in to kiss the goofy expression off his face. Isiah runs his hand back through Marko's hair and grips, tilting Marko's head and deepening the kiss. Marko hums and presses himself closer. "Wanna go be embarrassing at the mall?" Isiah suggests. Marko whines at the loss but nods. 

"Yeah, we probably shouldn't get drunk this time, though." Isiah laughs and kisses his boyfriend one more time before they're up and making their way into the public world. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dont why trent went to high school with them but he did because i just made it up  
> tumblr @junglecassidy


End file.
